Reminiscence
by molliecat
Summary: After a long tiring journey, Joe remembers his family.


**Reminiscence**

It wasn't often that Little Joe Cartwright got homesick. But as he looked out over the drab, desert landscape he didn't think he'd ever see the Ponderosa again. I had been a long trail. He wiped away the sweat covering his face as he remembered the tall trees, the blue waters and the cool shade of his home. What he wouldn't give for shade in this desolate land right now. Hot as it was and with the heat playing tricks on his eyes, he almost passed the town without even noticing it was there. Guiding Cochise in that direction, Little Joe filled his thoughts with a cool drink and a long rest.

The town was larger than he first realized but as he rode in he was greeted by an almost absolute silence. Hardly anyone was about. Smart move, Joe thought, staying out of the heat. The only thing he heard was the sound of someone, somewhere gently strumming on a guitar. After stabling Cochise and getting directions to the hotel (which conviently doubled as a saloon) he went off to get himself the drink he had been daydreaming about on the trail.

Once in the saloon he ordered his drink and noticed where the guitar music was comming from. It was just an old man lazily plucking away a slow indistinct tune. It brought to Little Joe's mind thoughts of home, ages ago. What would they be doing now, he thought. Probably they were herding cattle, working on the books, or maybe standing at the bar in the Silver Dollar, just as he was standing at this bar. Were they thinking of him? Were they all thinking of him? Without even meaning to, Little Joe lost himself in the soft music and his thoughts of home and family.

"You look like you're a million miles away mister." A small voice said behind him. He turned and saw a pretty saloon girl. Just doing her job, he thought.

"Yeah, I guess." Joe said shortly and went back to his drink.

"Ya wanna talk about it" Not receiving a reply she said"My name's Dell." Still no reply. "Listen. It gets lonely this time of the day. You'd be doing me a favor. She motioned to a nearby table. Joe hesitated a moment then obliged.

"What's your name"

"Joe Cartwright."

"What brings you to our lovely town"

"Just passin' through. Down south aways I was checking out some stock my pa wanted. Didn't pan out though. Came all this way for nothing." Dell gave him a sympathetic look at his bitter tone."

"Well, I guess that happens sometimes."

"So what brings uyou/b to this lovely town" Joe countered.

She shrugged"Same old sob story. Came out this way with my family not so many years ago. My parents wanted to make a new life for us all." She paused a moment and continued. "What we found was just sickness and death. We made it all the way to this town where they died."

"So what did you do" Joe asked.

"This town's not exactly friendly to strangers. This was the only place hiring so I've been here ever since."

"What will you do now"

"Make enough money and go to San Francisco. Get married. Maybe someone will leave me their fortune." Dell laughed bitterly. "Who knows? One thing's certain though. I'm not going to stay here for the rest of my life."

Then she looked hard at Joe"What about you? What were you thinking about a minute ago"

"Oh, just home and how much I'd like to be there now. My family. But I guess mostly my brother. This place, that music, it all reminds me of him."

"What about him"

"Well, he left years ago and I haven't seen him since."

"Why'd he go"

Joe thought for a minute before answering. "I really don't know. Not anymore. He explained it to me before he left but looking back now it doesn't make much sense. I thought I did at the time but..." Joe drifted off.

"You regret not trying harder to make him stay." Dell finished for him.

Joe nodded. "We never really had a chance to get to know eachother. You think you have enough time but then one day your time is up. After that all you think about are the things you wished you'd said and done. I guess that's pretty hard to understand."

"I understand completely" Dell said quietly. "Do you think you'll see him again"

Leaning back in his chair Joe said"I wish I could said. I hope so." Tipping his head back, Joe finished off his drink. "Well, I need to gt some shut-eye before I hit the trail tomorrow. Thanks for the company." Joe got up and started to walk out.

Dell stopped him"What's your brother's name? If I see him I'll tell him you're thinking of him."

"Clay Stafford. And thank you." Joe turned and went to find his rest.


End file.
